Season 20
The twentieth season of the television series will possibly start airing in 2016 and it will be finished early in 2017. Episodes # Sidney Sings # Toby's New Friend # Henry Gets the Express # Diesel and the Ducklings # Bradford the Brake Van # Saving Time # Ryan and Daisy # Pouty James # Blown Away # The Way She Does It # Letters to Santa # Love Me Tender # The Railcar and the Coaches # The Christmas Coffeepot # Over the Hill # Henry in the Dark # The Missing Breakdown Train # Three Steam Engines Gruff # Engine of the Future # Hugo and the Airship # Skiff and the Mermaid # Mucking About # Cautious Connor # All in Vain # Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks/Cars # Tit for Tat # Mike's Whistle # Useful Railway Canceled Episodes * Hasty Hannah Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Philip * Stafford * Marion * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Millie * Skiff * Rex * Bert * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Harold * Cranky * Trevor * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Max and Monty * Captain * Flynn * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Mayor of Sodor * Lord Callan * The Thin Clergyman * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Barrow Fan * The School Children * The Grumpy Passenger * The Film Crew Leader * The Blonde Haired Boy * Bridget Hatt's Friends * Madeleine * Madeleine's Father * The Great Railway Show Judge * Some Children * Some Passengers * Jeremy (not named; does not speak) * Spencer (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * The Foreman (does not speak) * Owen (does not speak) * Scruff (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * Albert (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * Thomas the Baby (cameo) * Rosie (music video cameo) * Charlie (music video cameo) * Timothy (music video cameo) * Gator (music video cameo) * Den (music video cameo) * Dart (music video cameo) * Sailor John (music video cameo) Characters Introduced * Hugo * Bradford * Franz * Fergus Duncan * Willie * The Museum Manger * The Puppet Show Entertainers * Captain Joe * The Fat Clergyman * Hannah (dropped; introduced in the next season) Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Glynn, Salty, Stafford, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, The Welsh Bird Watcher, One of Dowager Hatt's Friends, The Man in Sea Green Shirt and Glasses, The Museum Manger, Male Puppet Show Entertainer, Dowager Hatt, Franz, The Great Railway Show Judge, The Man in Gray Shirt and black pants, The Man in Blackish Gray Shirt and blackish gray pants, Madeleine's Father, and Willie * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Bradford, Flynn, Fergus Duncan, The Thin Clergyman, the Film Crew Leader, and The Welsh Bird Watcher (Mike's Whistle) * Joe Mills as Donald and Douglas * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, the Duchess of Boxford, School Girl with two curly ponytails, One of Bridget Hatt's Friends, The Blonde Haired, Madeleine, Female Puppet Show Entertainer, The Lady in Spring Green Dress, Belle, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat, The Barrow Fan, Ginger Haired Boy, and The Lady in Whitish Gray shirt, blackish gray skirt, and white pearl necklace * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky * Steve Kynman as Ryan, Paxton, and Mike's Driver * Tom Stourton as Rex, The Fat Clergyman, and Duck's Driver * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome, and Max USA/Canada * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Iron Bert, and the Blonde Haired Boy (only) * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Max, and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James, Bradford, Monty, Flynn, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman, the Film Crew Leader, and the Welsh Bird Watcher (Mike's Whistle) * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor, and the Troublesome Trucks * John Hasler as Rheneas * Steve Kynman as Ryan and Paxton * Keith Wickham as Glynn, Bert, Salty, Stafford, Sir Handel, The Welsh Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings), One of Dowager Hatt's Friends, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Salty, Harvey, Den, Franz, The Man in Sea Green Shirt and Glasses, Madeleine's Father, The Museum Manger, Male Puppet Show Entertainer, The Man in Gray Shirt and Black pants, The Great Railway Show Judge, The Man in Blackish Gray Shirt and blackish gray pants, Madeleine's Father, and Willie * Joe Mills as Donald and Douglas * Tom Stourton as The Fat Clergyman * Glen Wargh as Cranky * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Caitlin, The Duchess of Boxford, and Ginger Haired Boy (Pouty James) * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Judy, School Girl with two curly ponytails, One of Bridget Hatt's Friends, Madeleine, Female Show Entertainer, The Lady in Spring Green Dress, Belle, Bridget Hatt, Stephen Hatt, The lady in yellow dress and hat, The Lady in White Shirt, light brown skirt and hat, The Barrow Fan, Ginger Haired Boy, and The Lady in Grayish White Shirt, blackish gray skirt, and white pearl necklace * Tim Whitnall as Jerome Trivia * Hit Entertainment and SiF released a poll in which fans vote for what they wanted to see rendered in CGI for this season. * This season marks the first of a couple of things: ** The first season of the CGI Series not to have any characters returning in CGI. ** The first season in which Timothy does not appear since their introduction in Tale of the Brave. ** The first season not to feature Vicarstown Dieselworks since stock footage in Sidney Sings and mentioned in The Railcar and the Coaches and since its introduction in Day of the Diesels. ** The first season returning in Tale of the Brave not to feature Crocks Scrap Yard since it has mentioned in The Christmas Coffeepot since its debut in the second season and so does the clay pits. ** The first season since returning in the seventeenth season where Bill and Ben do not appear since their introductions in the second season. ** The first season since returning in Misty Island Rescue where Butch does not appear since their introduction in the fifth season. * This season marks the only of a couple of things: ** The only season to date in which Rosie does not appear since her introduction in the tenth season. ** The only season to date in which Charlie does not appear since his introduction in the thirteenth season. ** The only season to date in which Den and Dart do not appear since his introduction in Day of the Diesels. ** The only season to date in which Reg does not appear since their introduction in Tale of the Brave. Category:Television Series